jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Triceratops horridus
Isla Sorna Length: 25 feet Height: '13 feet '''Weight:'6 tons Isla Nublar '''Length: 23 feet Height: 14 feet Weight: '''7,5 tons ---- '''Coloration: : Male: Green and brown mottled bodies with darker back striping. : Female: Elephantine speckled grey bodies with darker dorsal. : Juvenile (both sexes): '''Brown and green mottled bodies. '''Diet: Low-growing plants, from shrubs and ferns to fallen fruits and tough woody vegetation. Triceratops will also occassionally consume carrion when it is available. they like feed on low growing vegetation such as palms, cycads, flowers and tough woody vegetation. Its beak is very powerful, allowing this dinosaur to crack open the shells of hard nuts, coconuts, melons and other fruits. they also eat ferns and even occasionally grass. With their hard, parrot like beaks, they can easily grasp tough plants that most herbivores can't eat. Lysine rich plant like legumes, or soy. it was also recently discovered that triceratops some times feed on carrion or small animals such as lizards and small mammals. This Act gives the Triceratops extra protein and energy and is also good for brain growth. Preferred Habitat: Creating a suitable habitat for the Triceratops has turned out to be more difficult than originally anticipated. The most successful colonies currently reside in the plains and semi-arid regions. On Isla Sorna triceratops are usually found grazing in the low lands of the La Pradera and Palo Blanco plains,they are rarely found in Upper La Qubrada Plains the tyrannosaurus nesting ground are nearby. the triceratops more commonly prefers wide open areas such as subtropical inland and coastal regions, grasslands, jungles, plains, semi-arid plains and savannas where there's plenty of vegetation to feed on. however they will also gather at watering holes and floodplains. Also their accustom to life in forests. they can be found in Game Trails, The Meadow, the lagoon and the river. On Isla Nublar the last of the triceratops tribe were seen in the in the gyrosphere valley, triceratops territory and the gentle giants petting zoo. But the survivors of the Mount Sibo extinction event came be found in the forests of Northern California and some are headed for the American plains. Social Structure: 'Herds of up to 15 individuals, mostly female. Dominant individuals are usually male, but in the absence of males females are equally capable of filling in for dominant position. Like bull elephants, some males are solitary and only locate herds in the search of females when they want to mate. ----predators: As a result of their aggression and defensive weapons, Triceratops have very few predators to worry about. However, they are not entirely safe from predation as they can still be threatened by carnivores. But in addition, they will stand their ground against any predatory threat. The most primary predator of Triceratops is it's natural enemy, Tyrannosaurus. The hostility that exists between the two dinosaurs is considered legendary by any observers who witness the fierce duels these giants engage in, with one usually overcoming the other in the long run. Young tyrannosaurs are also seen as threats to Triceratops and will often be chased off when spotted. While Tyrannosaurus often kills Triceratops regularly, individuals who are not hungry will usually avoid them unless provoked into a fight or if one ventures near their nesting sight. Some animal experts have even compared their natural rivalry to that of Lions and African Buffalo. Aside from Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops also faces occasional attacks from small to medium sized predators like Velociraptor, baryonyx, Carnotaurus And packs of allosaurus but they prefer to hunt young and old specimens rather than risk launching attacks on healthy adults. Anytime predators draw near, herds will form protective circles around their young to shield them from danger while showing off their horns and giving out aggressive warning calls to fend off the predator. Diseases: Unfortunately in the past some specimens have fallen ill after eating the West Indian Lilac, confusing their berries for food; the same thing happened to other animals like the Stegosaurus. After trying unsuccessfully to remove the poisonous plants from the island, InGen genetically engineered and injected a gut bacteria in the animals gastrointestinal system to neutralize the toxins of the Lilac, preventing this way other cases of disease. they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Mycotoxins, Bracken Poisoning, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: they mate During the wet season, The males are most aggressive, especially during breeding season. In breeding season they will go through musth. Musth makes the males go into an overload of testosterone filled rage and can be 60 times more aggressive than normal. Even the largest predator Spinosaurus will not go near a Triceratops in musth. They become so aggressive, when charging at an attacker, it is very reckless and can cause injury to itself. They run at speeds of up to 35 mph which can make them much more dangerous when charging. they are widely considered as the most dangerous herbivore due to this behavior. When courting, the male's frill becomes bright blue and huge fights go on to see who is the strongest. These end in injury, broken horns, and death to most Triceratops. The winner(s) get to mate with all the females that gather to spectate the event which can number in the dozens. Tyrannosaurus and many other carnivores take this opportunity to feast on the dead bodies. the most dominant males in a bachelor herd will take charge, becoming more aggressive and battling each other for dominance. Such disputes are resolved by the famous head-pushing contests, whereby after a series of bellowing and elaborate displaying, two individuals will lock horns and shove to and from in tests of strength. These battles can be very dangerous for the participants, as one or both of the opponents has the potential of losing a horn and thus having less a chance of winning future fights and defending themselves effectively from predators. With the defeated males often being ousted from the herd, it is usually the case that their injuries distract them from the approach of hungry carnivores and those with broken horns are at a serious disadvantage. The jousting battles help to weed out the weak and the old, leaving only the best to sire the next generation. They lay their eggs in loose forests near a watering hole, in bowls dug by the back feet of the adults. Several large nest bowls are made per herd, and two or three females each deposit their eggs in a single nesting bowel. they can about 6-10 per nest and average hatchling survival: 5 or 7 out of 10 hatchlings survive (depending on the safety of the herd). The Eggs take 7 weeks to hatch, but until then The adults provide vegetation to help the eggs incubate, and they remain on constant guard, often forming a ring around the nesting area to prevent predator access. The hatchlings are fed on regurgitated plant matter by the adults,The young will remain in the nest until they are big enough to move around with the adults. They grow quickly so they are able to travel with the herd without fear of being trampled by the adults. Until then on they remain hidden at the center of the herd with the adults on the outside, well protected from carnivores. when the juveniles are old enough the herd will roam the rest of the island and join the herds. Juvenile Triceratops are very playful, and genders can be distinguished by their distinct method of play. Females chase one another and tend to stick close to the adults, while males are noisier and a lot more rash; often play-fighting one another by bashing heads, mimicking the jousting battles of the adults. The males leave the herd at age 6 and either live alone or in small bachelor groups. When a Triceratops herd is threatened by a big predator such as Tyrannosaurus, the adult members bunch together to form a circle with horns facing outwards, pushing the vulnerable infants into the center behind the defensive wall. Not only does this protect the infants, but it also keeps the defenseless tail-ends of the adults guarded against attack from the rear. The adults outside the circle closest to the threat will bellow, sway their large heads and stamp their feet in unison in an attempt to deter the predator. Usually the most vocal and aggressive Members are in the front lines. The mothers and aunts so protective of the young they're willing to sacrifice their own lives for them. Possibly one of the most recognizeable of InGen's dinosaurs is ''Triceratops. Adults have a small nasal horn with long brow horns and a moderately elongated frill. Young have poorly developed frills and stubby horns. Much like a rhinoceros, Triceratops ''has poor vision and relies on its sense of smell most of all to detect the slightest hint of danger. Quick to aggrivate, even accidentally, ''Triceratops ''will charge at anything that it may consider a threat, be it predator or another harmless herbivore. Despite its bulk ''Triceratops ''can charge alarmingly fast, throwing its weight into an aggressor and driving the double brow horns deep into the flesh. Their short frills are solid and bony, and provides some protection around the neck region. A full-sized, healthy ''Triceratops ''is capable of lifting animals and objects up to a tonne in weight with its head alone, and the deadly brow horns have the potential to inflict fatal wounds. ''Triceratops ''has even been known to kill a full grown ''Tyrannosaurus '' via impaling, while smaller predators such as ''Velociraptors ''are typically trampled to death. For this reason most predators avoid hunting ''Triceratops, as sometimes merely walking too close to these animals can prove to be dangerous. ''Triceratops ''herds tend to have more females, with a few males taking charge over three or four females each. Disputes are common amongst both sexes, with jealous males wanting to add other males’ females to their own harem. These disputes are solved by the famous pushing contests whereby after a series of bellowing and elaborate displaying, two individuals lock horns and shove to and fro in tests of strength. Defeated males leave the herd and become loners unless they can fight their way back into a herd. In some circumstances, some males (and occassionally females) choose to live alone. With no herd members to help look out for danger, a lone ''Triceratops aggression heightens so much so that it has the tendency to charge at anything without the slightest provocation. When a Triceratops ''herd is threatened by a big predator such as ''Tyrannosaurus ''Sorna or ''Baryonyx '' Nublar, the adult members bunch together to form a circle with horns facing outwards, pushing the vulnerable infants into the centre of the defensive wall. The adults outside the circle closest to the threat will bellow, sway their large heads and stamp their feet in an attempt to deter the predator, before charging if the predator is unwise to hang around.there were the very first Dinosaur species cloned. A crowd favorite, the triceratops is the second most visited asset in the park next to the T.rex. They thrive on the island way more than the other ceratopsians. It's name meaning *Three Horned Face*, this herbivore is best known for sporting a set of deadly horns, as well as a head frill which shields it's vulnerable neck from frontal assault by large predators. But despite this advantage, Triceratops doesn't stand much of a chance against an attack from the back and from both sides should it be unlucky enough. In most cases adult lone Triceratops in their prime alone have a 80 percent chance of fending off carnivore attacks, while young, old and weaker individuals have little to no chance of surviving against experienced predators without the safety of the herd. ''Triceratops ''spends about a half of the day eating and one third resting during the hottest part of the day, either in the shade or wallowed in mud beside the river. ''Triceratops ''herds thrive in open grassland, with the smaller versions of Isla Nublar also inhabiting more forested areas. ''Triceratops ''co-exists in relative harmony with the myriad of other herbivores which share its habitats, as long as the other species respect the ''Triceratops' personal space. Triceratops is fast to attack and able to throw a car into the air with its enormous horns, which are also deadly defensive weapons. These dinosaurs spend the hottest part of the day sleeping in the shadow or cooling themselves in ponds. Most of their activity happens at night or during the coolest part of the day. They live in herds with several males taking care of a large group of females, which have their own hierarchy. Usually, males travel somewhat separated from the herd and away from each other. Some male Triceratops end up leaving the herd and becoming solitary; these individuals, usually gigantic in size, are very dangerous and reported to attack without any provocation. The Triceratops in Jurassic Park learned to come when their keepers called them, and they even seemed to recognize their own given names. the first herd was bred on Site B in 1986. Thirteen Triceratops were created by InGen in a compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. At the age of about a few months, three Triceratops were taken to live on Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in their own paddock. Short sighted and ill tempered, Triceratops is fast to attack and able to throw a car into the air with its enormous horns, which are also deadly defensive weapons. When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers on the island evacuated the island. The Trikes were either freed by the workers or escaped their own cages on their own. In the wild, they ate Lysine rich plants to counter the Lysine contingency. then They occupied most of the island. when discovered by the world The Triceratops became one of the main images of isla Sorna to Represent it as a natural wildlife preserve for dinosaurs and other creatures kept away from the public eye for their own protection. Triceratops can use their sharp parrot like beaks in order to bite and often time break arm and leg bones. In modern times, this species used to the comfort of captivity. But after the Indominus incident the were forced to fend for themselves. This Species was a must have for Jurassic Park and, in later years, Jurassic World. This herbivore can found on both Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, grazing on the grasslands and some of the of the bushes that grew near them. They usually live in social herds consisting mostly of females, young and juveniles. Upon reaching a certain age, young males will leave the herd to go on their own. When confronted by predators, the adults gather together to form a protective wall around their offspring, shielding them from harm. While Tyrannosaurus Rex is it's most common enemy, Triceratops is also hunted by medium sized carnivore Carnotaurus, allosaurus, baryonyx. Infant and juvenile Triceratops are mainly targeted by small theropods like dilophosaurus and velociraptor. Triceratops is also rather social Animals especially with other ceratopsians, forming combined herds with Styracosaurus, sinoceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, and even it's smaller cousin microceratus. This genetically-altered Triceratops is stronger, faster, and more social than its natural counterpart. The genetic process resulted in are assets to be more powerful and have a thick hide able to prevent itself from most attacks Which help them survive in a island full of predators. these animals are very social herd animals, as old females would easily adopt unrelated babies into the herd, sometimes even the hatchlings of hadrosaurs have been seen in these herds. the Triceratops is Hammond's favorite inhabitant of the Park. With classic features familiar to nearly everyone and a propensity to brawl with one another in spectacular fashion, the Triceratops is a huge crowd-pleaser. Hammond has demonstrated an unwavering belief in the creatures' marketability, lending a deaf ear to complaints over the difficulties of sustaining the increasing population. Triceratops was chosen for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These clones are more social than the previous ancestors, they like to be scratched under their frills and have their photo taken. The adults lived in the Gyrosphere and the self-titled Triceratops Territory, but the juveniles, spend their early lives in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo where they could be petted and even ridden by human children before they are sent to their known exhibit to be taken care of by adoptive parents of their species. in the wild triceratops are very gentle and caring animals but despite being gentle creatures they can be very dangerous especially when it comes to their calves. Tagging these great beast should be done before Dawn and near dusk, are when the animals are less alert. a downside to the triceratops was that being an opportunistic grazer/browser, it gives any plant a taste, this has lead to some individuals to suffer from Melia-toxicity from poisonous plants like West-Indian Lilac. Thankfully, as years passed, it seemed the wise members of the herd, pass down info on what plants are safe to their infants, by regurgitating the right plant-matter into their nests. Triceratops emits sounds similar to low grumbles and grunts or sometimes use clicking sounds to communicate with each other but can also emit loud roars when threatened to scare away predators. While adult's calls are composed of deep bellows, grunts, snorts and rumbles, the young's calls are higher in pitch, consisting of squeals, bleats and squeaks, producing a shrill cry when scared. Triceratops can communicate freely with members of their species. They use a range of expressive bellows and snorts.When communicating, they make some times make high-pitched dog like barkings, either to warn of predators or to intimidate each other. They also use their sounds to comfort their young. Ingen scientists also think they have a language their one of the few dinosaurs who might have a language. Like Stegosaurus, Triceratops is one of Isla Sorna's most easily-recognized dinosaurs, and it is also among the most dangerous of the island's herbivores. But when their is danger they tend to run but if one is cut off from the herd they have a not so secret weapon. Its head-end is well-protected - as well as its sharp horns, its short frill is solid and bony, and provides some protection around the neck region from the sharp teeth of its predators. Its back-end is vulnerable, and so Triceratops tends not to turn its back on an enemy; being capable of rapid turning in order to keep a predator in its sights. Despite its bulk Triceratops can charge alarmingly fast, throwing its weight and driving the double brow horns deep into the underbelly of an aggressor. Immensely powerful, a full-sized, healthy Triceratops is capable of lifting animals and objects up to a tonne in weight with its head alone, and the deadly brow horns have the potential to inflict fatal wounds. Triceratops has even been known to kill a full grown Tyrannosaurus by impaling, while smaller predators are typically mowned down and trampled to death. In the wild, Much like a rhinoceros, Triceratops can be easily startled. Sometimes merely walking too close to a herd of these animals can prove to be risky business, as Triceratops has the tendency to charge at anything that it may consider a threat to itself or its young, be it a predator or a tree. but as long as their are approached slowly by humans and don’t make loud noises. But Their also cool with other large herbivores like parasaurolophus, stegosaurus, sinoceratops, apatosaurus and Ankylosaurus because they depend on them for protection and finding water and food. their very nearsighted they have a acute sense of smell like a rhinoceros. This makes them very aggressive whenever surprised. In some circumstances, some of the larger males (and occasionally females) actually choose to live alone. With no herd members to help look out for danger, a lone Triceratops' aggression heightens so much so that it has the tendency to charge at anything without the slightest provocation. Therefore, most predators choose to leave them well alone, preferring to go after easier prey that is less likely to put up a fight. Triceratops spends about a half of the day eating and one third resting during the hottest part of the day, either standing idle in the shade or wallowed in mud beside rivers and lakes. Triceratops herds thrive on the Game Trail and they have learned to co-exist in relative harmony with the myriad of herbivores which share its habitat, as long as the other species are respectful its personal space. Triceratops is most likely to mingle with herds of sinoceratops, and occasionally a Triceratops herd can be seen walking beside a lone adult brachiosaurus , combining great size with horns and aggression and therefore making these animals even less likely to be approached by their predators. Triceratops have been have been known to migrate. They have also been known to be strong swimmers so this means that they likely had a lot of stamina. They have a large body and tough skin, able to withstand at least a few attacks from large predators such as Triceratops based on skeletons with rehealed bites that could only have come from the Tyrannosaurus. Their frill helped protect the vulnerable neck, especially so since it lacked "fenestrae", which are natural openings in bone. Triceratops even stood on top fire didn’t seem to have too munch of faze on the under belly. As their shown to run fast enough to catch up to human. And like many of large saurian herbivores they can gallop up to up 35 mph. you may notice that the horns above its eyes curve backward ever so slightly. The brow horns of Triceratops newborns were tiny bumps which bent backward during the adolescent years. Then they changed course and bowed forward while the animals matured. Puncture wounds and lesions on the skulls of adult Triceratops tell us these animals locked horns in head-to-head combat. Triceratops was constantly replacing its teeth, which were arranged in tight clusters and most likely used to shear through fibrous vegetation. Triceratops is a common herbivore at the park. It is possibly the most popular and loved dinosaur in the entire park. The absolute most obvious and striking feature of this animal is the over 2 meter long head with two horns above its eyes which can grow to 2 meters in length, there is also a smaller third horn on the nose. All these combined features make a weapon almost as formidable as the tail of an Ankylosaurus. These animals roam in large, matriarchal herds across open plains. They are a favorite but dangerous prey of Tyrannosaurus. They are infamous for causing the most car wreckages of any dinosaur. Nine have been recorded so far. Three worker deaths and one maiming have occurred. they thrived Isla Sorna. But on Isla Nublar they were doing ok even though with all the threats like with all the predators, Competition, lack of space, exposure from volcanic ash, ingestion of hydrogen fluoride and most water sources tainted Populations remained stable. Male Triceratops are fiercely territorial and weary herbivores that most others would think to stay away from. Bulls are especially hot tempered towards each other, with fights being rather violent, mainly when competing for dominance over a herd and mating rights. When in combat, they will lock horns with each other in an attempt to overpower one another. Some fights usually end with one individual being forced into a retreat after losing a horn or suffering a bad injury. The males are extremely aggressive prefer to be solitary but they also sometimes form bachelor herds. Females on the other hand are seen to be more social, often forming communal groups with each other and even other ceratopsians. In herds, the group consists mainly of females and their young, all of which are watched over protectively. young female that reach maturity are allowed to remain part of the herd so long as they do not challenge the lead female, while others will leave to either seek out another herd or become solitary. Old individuals are also cared for by their fellow members until they eventually pass away from natural causes. Every so often, lead female will find themselves being challenged for leadership by rival females looking for a herd to claim as their own. In most cases, the leaders usually win based on experience and strength, but this eventually starts to fade as they age to the point where they will be easily overwhelmed by younger, more stronger females that compete for authority. Youngsters and juveniles will often frolic and play with each other in pretend sparring matches to practice as they grow to adulthood. The parents will protect them with the utmost aggression, keeping them safe from danger. Despite their temperament, Triceratops are actually seen to be friendly with humans, as long as the humans do not provoke them. Triceratops was amongst the first dinosaurs created by InGen in the laboratory on Isla Sorna, where the guardians took care of the hatchlings. This giant plant eater, thanks to its extreme popularity, was one of the first chosen herbivores to be brought back from extinction. Possessing similarities with the modern rhinoceros, Triceratops is one of the most recognizable of all dinosaurs and the best known ceratopsid. The distinctive features of this dinosaur are the large bony frill on its head and its three horns covered in hard keratin, two longer ones above the eyes and one smaller one above the snout; used as a defensive weapon against threats and also for social display, for example courtship or domination, the horns and the frill gets bigger and larger with the age and are much more prominent in males. Horns and frills seem to vary among individuals within the species: some frills are very broad, others narrow. The nasal horn shows the most variety among individual specimens, each with even minimal differences. As soon as the clones grew up they were transferred to Isla Nublar, where they are usually seen wandering the plains of the island with other dinosaur species, often grazing upon low vegetation and ferns, although they are able to knock down taller plants with their horns, beak, and bulk; they get along pretty well with other herbivore dinosaurs, especially their smaller relative, the Styracosaurus, with which it seems they have developed a mutual relationship. Their behaviour is very similar to the one of large modern mammals, such as rhinos and elephants. Triceratops are highly sociable, they even adopt new cloned juveniles that are not from their herd. They form relationships with their human caretakers like Indian elephants, and if the humans gain their trust they let themselves to be petted. However, they are also aggressive as well, so they have to be treated with care; they tend to get irritated easily if approached by car because of the engine noise that they interpret as a threat, especially the males. They charge the tour jeeps if they come too close but the cars usually stays at a safe distance to prevent incidents. Triceratops are usually observed staging duels for dominance, something that males of a species do to assert their dominance or gain dominance of a group. The males tend to fight each other quite a lot and they engage combat with horns locked, sometimes collecting injuries and minor lesions from the fights. The herd on Isla Nublar is lead by "Lady Margaret", an individual nicknamed by the chief veterinarian Dr. Gerry Harding; she acts as the alpha female and she is extremely protective of the younger members of the herd, perhaps acting like a mother to them. Their skulls can withstand up to 5,500 lbs of force. A Spiral alignment similar of that of the Pachys. This unique-looking creature has three horns and a frilled neck to protect her against larger dinosaurs like the Carnotaurus. Triceratops is not nearly as ferocious as a meat-eating dinosaur but is not harmless, either she othen locks horns in combat with her own species. This asset travels in herds and eats plants. Her name means “three-horned face.” A baby triceratops is the size of a softball when hatching and has a brain as small as hazelnut. But she can grow to weigh 10 tons. While she’s young, her horns are straight and extend only about 1 in. But, as you’ll soon see, they don’t stay small for long! The triceratops might be the most dangerous plant-eating dinosaur of all, capable of taking on a T. Rex in battle and winning. She has the largest teeth of any herbivorous dinosaur. The teeth of these Assets act as scissors helping them eat the toughest plants. Her teeth are also self-sharpening And ever-replacing. She also fiercely protective of her young. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that most of the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. And isla sorna might have some living survivors. But there have been rumors that five or even six individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange "rhino-like beasts" roaming the Californian wilderness. For more information, see: [http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=126 Triceratops horridus (S/F)] Gallery TrikeSick.jpg|Some humans tend to a sick female. Trike02.jpg|A Triceratops destroys a human camp. MotherTrike.jpg|A female with two youngsters. TRexVsTrike.jpg|A Trike fights back against a Tyrannosaurus rex. 54_Jurassic Park_sculpture_1.jpg sicktrike.png Scan_Pic0006.jpg Scan_Pic0015.jpg